1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display system. Particularly, the invention relates to a projection system and an image processing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in an electronic presentation, a presenter connects a computer to a projector, and projects a presentation content pre-stored in the computer onto a screen through the projector. During the presentation, the presenter generally uses a presentation pen or a mouse to control a presentation flow and the presentation content, and in case that a briefing paragraph is required to be indicated, the presenter generally uses a laser pen or a cursor of the mouse to perform the indication.
However, when the presenter wants to note content on the presentation while briefing, the presenter has to use an inbuilt function of electronic presentation software, for example, the PowerPoint of the Microsoft Corp., and uses the cursor of the mouse in collaboration with a clicking function of a left key of the mouse. However, during the presentation, it is inconvenient to use the mouse and click the left key of the mouse, for example, the presenter needs to have a flat desktop around, or the presenter has to stay around the computer, which is quite inconvenient. Even if the presenter uses the presentation pen to control the cursor of the mouse, it is still not as convenient as directly using the laser pen to perform the indication.